Desk Mates
by Ecofinisher
Summary: I've always headcanoned, that Lila and Nathaniel would end up somehow as classmates and this would be kind of cute. Inspired by a fanart of Little Miss Tomatofox.


At school...

"Today we will work together in pairs, which I have to choose," Said the teacher, taking her Ipad to read it to the students. "Ivan, you will work together with Adrien" Said the teacher then continued.

On the last row sat a brunette girl staring at a redhead boy, looking dreamy.

"Chloé, you're going to work with Alya" "What?" Asked Chloé surprised.

"I hope you get lucky"

"Marinette you work together with Lila," Said the teacher and Marinette looked back at the brunette, which kept looking like that to Nathaniel.

"Looks like Nathaniel has a someone, who likes him," Said Alya looking back to her best friend. "We should try to help both get to know each other"

"Nathaniel you go with Kim," Said the teacher, then everyone stood up and Marinette waved at Lila, then she stood up and walked to the blueberry haired girl.

"Hey" Greeted Marinette.

"Hi" Greeted Lila.

"So uhm...let's get us one of these books," Said Marinette pointing to the front, where a small pile of books were lying for the class. Both girls left their seat, walking to the books, then looked around for something interesting.

"What about that brown one?" Asked Marinette and Lila reached with her hands to the book, then as she lied her hand on it, another hand landed over hers, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Uh sorry," Said Lila looking at the other person, which was her seat neighbor Nathaniel.

"Me sorry too...I'm sorry too," Said Nathaniel a bit nervous and Lila giggled.

"It's fine, don't worry" Said Lila leaving her hand from the book. Nathaniel took the book, showing it to the brunette.

"Here you can take it" Offered Nathaniel the Italian girl, making her look amorously at him. Marinette observed the two and smirked.

"No, take it you. I can look for another one" Lila said and Kim showed Nathaniel another book.

"Hey what about this one?" Asked the Asian showing him a black book. "Here we take the other one", Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed his book, while touching a bit of his tips from his hands, making him blush a bit.

"Merci" Thanked Lila and walked back to Alya's seat along with Marinette and sat down.

"So who does do what?" Asked Marinette with eyes closed, waiting for Lila to respond.

She heard nothing then looked at Lila which stared back at Nathaniel which sat with Kim. She observed Nathaniel holding a pencil on his left hand for writing on a writing block and looked in front of the class, while Kim read the first part.

"Nathaniel is a real cutie, isn't he?" Asked Marinette looking at the brunette and she looked back at her.

"You like him too?" Asked Lila surprised and Marinette giggled.

"No, don't worry" Said Marinette looking at the Italian girl. "But you seem to have a soft spot for him," Said Marinette wiggling her eyebrows, causing young girl Rossi to blush.

"I can't say no," The Italian said observing the handsome red head on the backseat of their seat.

"Why don't you two go out someday?" Asked Marinette. "You know, to get to know each other?" Suggested Marinette.

"Hmm I don't know, if that's a good idea" Responded Lila.

"You just have to be yourself and trust yourself" Said Marinette and she nodded. Lila looked back again at Nathaniel and got daydreaming of him.

 _"Hi" Greeted Nathaniel looking a bit nervous at her. "Your kind of seating on my seat," Said Nathaniel to he brunette, which sat on his chair._

 _"I'm sorry" Apologized Lila and sat next to him on another chair._

 _"N...no problem," Said Nathaniel sitting down next to her, then scratched his neck's back._

 _"What's your name?" Asked Lila the red head._

 _"Uh my name?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded._

 _"Who else did I ask?" Asked Lila sarcastic._

 _"Nathaniel" Responded the red head._

 _"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila. "Very unique, I never heard someone with that name"_

 _"….Thank you?"_ _Responde_ _d Nathaniel looking shyly away. She smiled and placed her hand over his hand. He looked at her green_ eyes as she introduced herself to him.

 _"I'm Lila'" Said Lila and got lost into Nathaniel's turquoise eyes._

 _"His eyes are amazing" Thought Lila at looking at the eyes or better at that one eye, which wasn't covered by his hair._

"Earth to Lila, are you alright?" Asked Marinette looking at the brunette, which kept glaring at her crush. "Hey" Shouted Marinette and Lila turned back to the blueberry haired girl.

"Oh sorry" Apologized Lila. "I kind of..."

"Were googling at Nathaniel" Said Marinette with a giggle.

"He's a really sweet guy"

"I guess he is"

"He's attentive, helpfully, funny, sweet, gorgeous..." Said Lila starting to dream again, causing Marinette to smirk, while shaking her head.

By Kim and Nath they were working together on the book. "This is kind of interesting" Said Kim and looked at Nathaniel, which was instead of writing he draw on the sheet. "What are you sketching again Picasso? Ladybug?" Asked the Asian and glared over his arm and saw a familiar face on his sketch. "Is that Lila?" Asked Kim, causing Nathaniel to blush and hide his sheet away from him.

"N...no"

"It looks great Nath, really"

"Yeah uh thank you"

"Will you show this to her?" Asked the black haired guy and Nathaniel stared at the new girl, which was writing on the sheet, while Marinette told her, what to do Lila looked back at Nathaniel's direction and smiled at him. Nathaniel blushed and waved at her too, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"You really should give her, that drawing"

"Do you think so?" Asked Nathaniel and Kim confirmed.

"Come, what kind of girl wouldn't like to have given her that kind of attention you give her?" Asked the Asian, which made Nathaniel think about it.

Ten minutes later everyone sat back ob their own place, just like Lila and Nathaniel.

Both sat next to each other looking at the front to Ms. Bustier. Nathaniel glared at the brunette and she did the same to him, causing themselves to blush then turn their heads back again.

"Hey!" Both replied looking at each other again. "Can I ask you..." Both said, then stopped talking.

"Please go first," Said Nathaniel and Lila opened her mouth to say something, then stopped.

"Okay well, I kind of wanted to ask you, if you were interested to go hangout with me this afternoon?" Asked the Italian girl.

"S...sure..." Responded Nathaniel blushing.

"Great," Said Lila smiling at him with a little amorously smirk.

"Uhm...Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and shoved his sketch to her. "I kind of did this," He said feeling embarrassed and she glared at it, in amazement.

"O M G!" Shouted Lila. "Did you sketch me?" Asked Lila looking at the tomato red boy.

"Y...es...d...do...you like it?" Asked Nathaniel stammering. "It's...it's amazing!" Said Lila to him. "Nobody has ever done something like this for me"

"Well...I glad you it like...I mean...I'm glad to love you...Ahhh I mean...glad you loved...like it...loved it...No liked it!" Nathaniel replied nervously than before.

Lila giggled at the red head's nervousness, then placed her hand over his. "Calm down, everything's fine" Assured Lila with a smile, making Nathaniel feel less anxious. She had never met someone, who was that shy with peoples or mostly with girls, than Nathaniel shows. It seems, that trying to figure out, if he likes her or not wasn't as difficult as expected, more would be, by being asked out by him, but one thing she knows for sure, that she and him would end up together as a pair, no matter what.


End file.
